Strange Fantasy
by BaekYeoleuuu
Summary: Memikirkan Chanyeol membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar Melihat Chanyeol membuat darahnya berdesir Mendengar suara Chanyeol membuat tubuhnya memanas Berkontak fisik dengan Chanyeol membuat sesuatu di antara kakinya berdiri. BaekYeol/ChanBaek.Yaoi.DLDR.RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Strange Fantasy

Author : BaekYeoleuuu

Casts :

Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chan Yeol

And others.

Genre : Romance, Humor, aneh, gaje, dsb.

Rate : M (diragukan)

Length : Chapter

**Strange Fantasy**

Teaser

.

.

.

.

Memikirkan Chanyeol membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar

Melihat Chanyeol membuat darahnya berdesir

Mendengar suara Chanyeol membuat tubuhnya memanas

Berkontak fisik dengan Chanyeol…

….membuat sesuatu di antara kakinya berdiri….

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bukannya seorang maniak, dia hanya pemuda biasa yang terlihat sangat polos dari luar, tapi menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak biasa dalam dirinya. Park Chanyeol, adalah seseorang yang ia hindari sekaligus ia incar. Bingung? Kalian akan mengerti kalau mengikuti cerita Baekhyun dari awal.

Awalnya Baekhyun hanya sekelas dengannya, tapi apa jadinya jika tiba-tiba Chanyeol memintanya untuk duduk sebangku? Duduk sebangku dengan Chanyeol sama artinya dengan menciptakan ratusan bahkan ribuan kontak fisik setiap harinya. Dan Baekhyun tidak mau terjebak di kamar mandi setiap hari untuk menenangkan sesuatu yang berdiri di antara kakinya.

.

.

.

.

Strange Fantasy

.

.

.

.

COMING SOON

A/N : Oke, ini sok misterius. Author sotoy nekat buat ff rate M. Salahkan Chanyeol yang setiap saat menghasut author innocent ini #duar. Bagaimana? Penasaran gak? Penasaran dong ya? Iya dong, pasti iya akan #maksa. Wokelah, kalo reviewnya dikit sih, ff ini batal deh jadi project ku dan akan dihapus :p So, review please….


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Strange Fantasy

Author : BaekYeoleuuu

Casts :

Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chan Yeol

And others.

Genre : Romance, Humor, aneh, gaje, dsb.

Rate : M (diragukan)

Length : Chapter

A/N : Hai..Hai…Hai…AYEM KAMING (?) duh, maaf nih ya, buat review2 aku ntar balesnya mulai chap depan aja :P Kalo buat skrg biar aku ringkas ya balesan review. Buat yg katanya pengen Baekhyun jadi uke, tenang aja deh. Ane juga masih normal kok, jadi gak mungkin bgt lah buat Chanyeol jadi uke XD. Buat yg nanya kenapa Baekhyun pervert, dsb, baca sendiri aja ya, hihihihi.

**Strange Fantasy**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Semuanya berawal dari sebuah pagi dimana Baekhyun terbangun dengan celana basah sehabis memimpikan murid baru di kelasnya tadi malam.

Sekilas memang terdengar normal, karena semua lelaki yang menginjak masa pancaroba memang akan mengalami sesuatu yang disebut mimpi basah. Tapi kalian tidak akan berpikir begitu lagi jika kalian mengetahui bahwa objek mimpi basah dari seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang murid baru—yang baru saja dua hari bergabung di kelasnya—bernama Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merutuk kesal mengingat petualangan malamnya—di alam mimpi—bersama Park Chanyeol. Ia benci merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar saat ia memikirkan bagaimana ia mendesah-desah bagai seorang slut di bawah Chanyeol.

Sejak mimpi basah pertamanya bersama Chanyeol—tentu dulunya bersama gadis seksi—Baekhyun merasakan beberapa keanehan pada dirinya. Ia suka memikirkan mimpinya itu sampai-sampai jantungnya sendiri berdebar-debar tak menentu.

Saat ia melihat Chanyeol di sekolah, darahnya berdesir tak menentu. Karena begitu ia melihat Chanyeol, ia dibuat teringat oleh ekspresi kenikmatan Chanyeol di dalam mimpinya.

Mendengar suara Chanyeol membuat tubuhnya memanas karena ia teringat oleh suara seksi Chanyeol yang mengerangkan hal-hal seperti betapa sempit holenya. Oh, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau apa holenya benar-benar sesempit yang diucapkan Chanyeol di mimpinya.

Berkontak fisik dengan Chanyeol membuat sesuatu di antara kakinya berdiri karena ia teringat semua sentuhan-sentuhan Chanyeol yang membuatnya hampir gila—padahal hanya di dalam mimpi. Seperti kemarin, saat Chanyeol bahkan hanya tak sengaja menyentuh tangannya, Baekhyun berakhir di salah satu bilik toilet sambil mendesah-desahkan nama Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa, fantasy Baekhyun jauh menjadi lebih liar jika berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Jauh lebih liar bahkan daripada Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas uke termesum di kelasnya karena terkontaminasi oleh semenya Jongin.

Maka dari itu, untuk menghindari suatu kejadian dimana Baekhyun memohon-mohon pada Chanyeol agar mau bercinta dengannya, sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menjauhi namja itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hei ByunBaek!" Baekhyun berdecih lalu menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo yang melingkar di pundaknya. Pagi ini moodnya sedang tidak baik karena lagi-lagi ia menemukan dirinya basah setelah mimpi bercinta dengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu hah?"

"Tidak ada. Kau cerewet sekali, memangnya Jonginmu kemana?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu lalu berjalan senormal yang ia bisa.

Senormal yang ia bisa?

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping. Melihat cara berjalan Kyungsoo yang lebih mirip bebek sambil sesekali meringis. "Kau dihajar Jongin lagi ya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum bodoh. "Kau tau tadi malam…"

"Aku tidak mau dengar apa pun." Potong Baekhyun.

"Tapi, tadi malam Jongin…"

"Berhenti mengotori otak suciku Do Kyungsoo!"

"Kau tau, tadi malam itu sangat hebat. Kami melakukan…"

"Kubilang hentikan bodoh!" Baekhyun menutup telinganya lalu berlari masuk ke kelas. Enak saja dia harus mendengarkan cerita mesum Kyungsoo. Memikirkan petualangannya tadi malam saja sudah sangat menyusahkan.

"Hai ByunBaek."

"Kau urus uke mesummu itu Kim Jongin!" Jongin yang baru saja menyapa Baekhyun mengernyit bingung namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum lebar saat melihat sang pujaan hati di ambang pintu.

"Hai istriku! Selamat datang!" sambut Jongin lalu dihadiahi death glare dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak pernah mengganti jenis kelaminku Kim Jongin. Jangan memanggiku dengan sebutan istri"

Kyungsoo mengambil posisi duduk di samping Baekhyun sementara Jongin ada di belakangnya. "Baek, tugas matematikamu sudah selesai?"

"Astaga baby, kau belum mengerjakan tugas matematikamu?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang lengkap dengan death glare dari mata bulatnya. "Mengerjakan tugas katamu? Kau tidak ingat melakukan apa padaku kemarin malam hah? Mana bisa aku mengerjakan tugas kalau kau tidak mau berhenti mmmpphh…"

"Diamlah baby, orang-orang memperhatikan kita." Bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Jongin kasar. "Kau mau membunuhku hah? Tidak ada jatah sebulan untukmu Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo berbalik kembali menghadap ke depan, mengabaikan Jongin yang agak gelagapan di belakangnya.

"Baby jangan begitu...Kau tega pada kekasihmu yang super tampan ini?"

Kyungsoo mengabaikan Jongin. Ia justru lebih tertarik menyelamatkan nyawanya—maksudnya mengerjakan tugas matematika. Ia melihat sesosok raksasa masuk ke kelas dengan senyumnya yang melebar sampai telinga.

Penyelamat hidup.

"Park Chanyeol?!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Ada apa?" tanyanya saat sudah berdiri di samping meja Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Itu…boleh tidak aku menyontek tugas matematikamu? Sekali ini saja.." Kyungsoo memasang wajah memelas yang diimut-imutkan—padahal tidak *plak—membuat Jongin yang ada di belakangnya serasa ingin meninju Chanyeol di tempat.

Lho? Kenapa jadi Chanyeol yang disalahkan?

Tentu saja. Apa-apaan itu! Kyungsoo harus memasang wajah seimut itu untuk Chanyeol? Sampai Jongin berubah jadi anti sex sekalipun, ia tidak akan rela.

"Hahahaha.." suara petir Chanyeol memecah jeda yang sempat tercipta. "Tentu saja boleh." Ia mengeluarkan buku tulis dari dalam tasnya. "Ini." lalu ia menyodorkan bukunya pada Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo…" Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Chanyeol.

"YA!" Yah, tentu kita sama-sama tau suara siapa yang heboh di belakang ini.

"Baekhyun bagaimana? Apa tugasmu sudah selesai?"

Baekhyun gelagapan. Apa yang baru berbicara padanya itu Chanyeol? "Eh…itu…belum."

"Ya sudah, kerjakan saja dulu. Waktunya tinggal sedikit lho."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum ala kadarnya. Jangan tanya kemana matanya tertuju, yang jelas bukan pada Chanyeol. Dia sudah bilang kan dia tidak bisa menatap namja itu? Sedangkan mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun memanas.

"Ahhh…holemu sempit Baek…"

Astaga, seseorang, siapa saja, tolong tampar si Byun ini agar berhenti mengingat penggalan mimpi basahnya.

Chanyeol masih saja tersenyum saat ia sudah duduk di belakang meja Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, yaitu tepatnya di samping Jongin yang sedang menangis dramatis.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Jangan tanya bodoh!"

Chanyeol mengabaikan Jongin lalu mengeluarkan buku tebal yang belum selesai ia baca dimana tanpa diketahui siapapun di seluruh dunia ini Byun Baekhyun sangat bersyukur. Setidaknya tidak akan ada suara berat nan seksi yang akan membuat suhu tubuhnya naik lagi.

"Baek, kau mau dengar ceritaku tidak?"

"Kalau itu soal pengalaman menjijikkanmu bersama Jongin, terima kasih, aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi."

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya lalu menatap Baekhyun sebal. Yang ditatap tak membalas dan malah asyik dengan buku tulisnya.

"Ah, selesai juga." Kyungsoo segera menutup buku Chanyeol yang terbuka di atas mejanya dan Baekhyun. "Ini Chanyeol, terima kasih." Ia menyerahkan buku itu pada Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Eh, kenapa dikembalikan? Aku belum selesai." Bisik Baekhyun pelan.

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya pada Baekhyun lalu setelahnya menyeringai. "Kau harus janji dulu untuk mendengarkan ceritaku baru kuberikan bukunya." Ia terkekeh dalam hati. Ia tau dengan jelas Baekhyun tidak akan punya nyali untuk meminta sendiri bukunya pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memelototinya. Menyebalkan sekali kalau dia harus kalah dari si mata besar ini. "Oke, aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu puas? Sekarang berikan bukunya."

Kyungsoo menyeringai lalu memberikan buku miliknya pada Baekhyun. "Siapkan telingamu Byun. Ceritaku akan sangat panjang."

"Ya, ya. Terserah."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan teman-teman sekelasnya saat ini sedang ada di ruang ganti olahraga. Satu persatu siswa keluar saat mereka sudah menyelesaikan acara berganti pakaian namun Baekhyun baru saja akan memulai.

Ia membuka blazernya saat kemudian ia melihat sosok Chanyeol sedang bertelanjang dada di depanya. Bukan hanya sekedar bertelanjang dada, tapi juga hanya mengenakan boxer. Baekhyun memutar badannya membelakangi Chanyeol lalu mulai membuka kemejanya.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau melihat dasiku? Tadi aku menaruhnya di sini." Saat Baekhyun berbalik, ia kembali dihadapkan dengan tubuh berotot Chanyeol membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding seketika. "A..aku tidak tau." Ia segera berbalik.

Sial.

Sial.

Pasti si Park itu sengaja.

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya. Sentuhan Chanyeol di bahunya tadi membuat sisi 'gila' dirinya kembali. Di kepalanya berputar-putar khayalan yang tidak-tidak dan karena itu, setelah semua orang pergi ke lapangan Baekhyun malah berakhir di kamar mandi menidurkan benda kesayangannya.

Dasar maniak!

Terserah kalian mau menganggapnya apa, yang jelas ini menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun ada di mana?"

"Tadi katanya ke toilet."

Kyungsoo mendecih sebal. Ia berjalan dari lapangan menuju toilet. Ia hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun melarikan diri karena mereka sudah sepakat Baekhyun akan mendengarkan ceritanya nanti saat pelajaran olahraga. Disaat semua orang bermain basket dan yang lainnya berteriak heboh, ia berencana menyeret Baekhyun ke sudut lapangan lalu meracuni otak Baekhyun dengan berbagai cerita yang sudah dipendamnya sejak kemarin malam—karena Kyungsoo masih terlalu waras untuk menelepon Baekhyun pukul tiga pagi.

Dan sekarang si maniak eyeliner itu mencoba kabur?

Tidak akan bisa!

Kyungsoo masuk ke toilet dan tak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Dahinya mengernyit kemudian ia berjalan perlahan hendak memeriksa satu persatu bilik toilet.

Yang pertama kosong.

Yang kedua juga.

"Ahhhh…Chanyeol-ah…ohhh….ahhhh…"

Dahi kyungsoo mengerut mendengar suara desahan halus di dalam toilet itu. Chanyeol? Bukannya dia ada di lapangan tadi?

Kyungsoo membuka salah satu pintu toilet—yang ia yakini sebagai sumber suara—dan melihat seorang namja dengan pakaian olahraga membelakanginya. Semuanya terlihat normal, kecuali tentang sebuah kenyataan bahwa celana namja yang sedang membelakangi Baekhyun itu sudah melorot sampai ke lututnya.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo kian membesar. "Baek?" tanyanya tak percaya dan saat si namja menoleh pada Kyungsoo, ukuran mata Kyungsoo kian membesar.

Kyungsoo segera masuk ke bilik toilet itu dan menutupnya. "Baek?" panggilnya lagi tak percaya. Di depannya Baekhyun sedang mengurut penisnya sendiri dengan wajah memerah.

"Ahhhh….ohhhhh…Chanyeol…AHHHHHH…"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap lekat bagaimana Baekhyun menumpahkan spermanya ke atas kloset yang terbuka. "Baek?" panggil Kyungsoo lagi namun matanya tak lepas dari benda kesayangan Baekhyun yang sudah terkulai.

"Apahhh?"

Begitu Baekhyun merespon, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah berpeluh Baekhyun. "Kau beronani?" tanyanya tak percaya. Pasalnya selama ini Baekhyun tak menampakkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia menyukai hal-hal seperti ini, sedangkan mimpi basah saja Kyungsoo tak yakin kalau Baekhyun pernah mengalaminya, apalagi yang begini? "Dan objeknya Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Baekhyun membersihkan penisnya dengan tisu toilet lalu segera menarik kembali celananya. "Baek, kau benar-benar beronani? Sudah berapa lama?"

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di atas kloset yang sudah ia tutup. "Sejak Chanyeol muncul." Jawabnya terus terang. Ya, biarlah Kyungsoo mengetahui semuanya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Kyung, kalau kau mimpi basah, biasanya siapa lawamu di dalamnya?"

"Aku? Tentu saja para seme berotot dengan penis yang…"

"Oh ya ya ya." Baekhyun segera memotong ucapan Kyungsoo yang ia yakini akan merusak jaringan kepolosan dalam otaknya. "Kalau aku Chanyeol. Makanya aku berakhir begini. Beronani hampir setiap hari hanya karena Chanyeol."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo dipaksanya lagi untuk membuka lebih lebar. "Benarkah? Berarti kau sudah melihat bentuk penisnya ya."

Baekhyun memelototinya. "Aku serius Kyung!"

"Oh baiklah. Lalu bagaimana?"

"Ya begitulah, aku tidak tahan bahkan hanya melihat wajahnya saja. Adegan mimpi basahku itu terus saja berputar di kepalaku. Bagaimana ini Kyung?"

"Kalau begitu jangan tidur, agar kau tidak mimpi basah lagi."

Baekhyun memelototinya dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dengan wajah se-innocent yang ia bisa. "Minggir kau. Bicara denganmu memang tak ada gunanya." Baekhyun berdiri lalu keluar dari bilik toilet.

"Eh, Baek, tunggu. Baekhyun! Ya, Byun Baekhyun! YA! Asihh appo…"

.

.

.

.

"Hey brengsek! Berani sekali kau meninggalkanku, mentang-mentang aku sedang tidak bisa mengejarmu!" Baekhyun mengabaikan Kyungsoo lalu menyingkirkan tangannya yang seenaknya bergelayut di pundak Baekhyun.

"Berani mengabaikanku lagi rahasiamu terbongkar ByunBaek!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Aish…oke, kau mau bicara apa hah?"

"Ceritaku kita tunda saja. Lebih baik kita bicarakan masalahmu. Sudah berapa kali kau memimpikan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun terdiam. "Em..pat.." ia tampak ragu dimana hal itu terlihat jelas dengan ekspresi Baekhyun yang sedang menatap langit.

"Mwo? Sesering itu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Begitulah."

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah memimpikan Jongin."

"Untuk apa dimimpikan? Di dunia nyata kalian sudah terlalu sering melakukannya, dan sekarang kau ingin dunia mimpimu juga tercemar dengan kemesuman Jongin?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Kan tidak ada salahnya. Daripada aku memimpikan Chanyeol."

"Kau pernah memimpikan Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh lagi melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang memaksa mata sipitnya terbuka lebar. "Kalau aku bilang iya bagaimana?"

Baekhyun memelototi Kyungsoo—lagi. "Dasar!"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh!"

"Hei, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" sosok Jongin yang kini merangkul pundak Kyungsoo benar-benar menghentikan percakapan mereka saat itu. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan sambil meneguk minuman botol yang ia bawa sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Padahal tadi kalian asyik sekali." Jongin tidak terima. Saat ini terlihat seolah-olah kedatangannyalah yang menghentikan perbincangan mereka berdua—jongin tidak tau memang begitu adanya.

"Baby, ceritakan juga padaku Baby. Aku mau dengar ceritamu."

"Diamlah Kim Jongin. Aku masih marah padamu."

Jongin cemberut lalu menarik tangannya di pundak Kyungsoo lalu beralih memeluk lututnya sendiri. Matanya berpencar menelusuri lapangan yang dipennuhi beberapa anak yang bermain basket hingga ia menangkap sosok tegap Chanyeol di pinggir lapangan yang lain sedang duduk seorang diri. "YA! PARK CHANYEOL!" Yang dipanggil menoleh lalu Jongin segera membuat isyarat dengan tangannya agar Chanyeol mendekat.

Bibirnya tersenyum begitu Chanyeol tiba di depannya, namun yakinlah, sosok Baekhyun sudah tak di tempat.

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Jongin namun matanya masih menatap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba pergi saat ia mendekat. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa dia sering sekali menghindariku?"

"Menghindari bagaimana?"

"Ya, seperti ini contohnya. Aku mendekat, dia pergi."

"Oh, jangan salah paham. Dia dan Kyungsoo hanya ingin pindah dan membicarakan rahasia mereka. Mereka memang suka seperti itu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia yakin bukan karena itu Baekhyun pergi. Sudah pasti menghindarinya. Chanyeol yakin itu.

TBC

Yaampun, jari-jariku yang innocent… apa ini? astaga… oke, maap nih banyak bgt istilah dewasa di sini. Jangan protes ya, namanya juga rate M. Klo mau word yg sopan2, monggo ke rate T, hihihihi…

Ditunggu reviewnya chingudeul ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Strange Fantasy

Author : BaekYeoleuuu

Casts :

Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chan Yeol

And others.

Genre : Romance, Humor, aneh, gaje, dsb.

Rate : M (diragukan)

Length : Chapter

**Perhatian! **Sebelum masuk ke fanfic, baca ini dulu key? Ada beberapa hal yang sangat perlu untuk disampaikan *jiaaahhh*

Soal ff ini yang katanya mirip sama sebuah ff di masa lalu (?) Okey, aku udah dapet info dari Indah, salah satu reader ff ini, katanya judul ff itu, Dream Come True, bener? Oke, ff itu dipublish waktu era mama, awal2 exo muncul (menurut penjelasan reader ber-user name Guest). Menurut keterangan reader ber-user name Guest tadi, ff ini emang mirip sama Dream Come True yg dimaksud walaupun ada beberapa perbedaan sedangkan menurut Indah, ff ini kesamaannya Cuma di 'mimpi basah'. What the hell with wet dream guys?! Jadi klo ini sama2 mengandung wet dream, mirip gtu? Aku sih gapapa ya kalian mau ngomong apa, tapi aku agak sebel sama review dari Raw, katanya ini 'mirip banget'. Cuma gara2 mimpi basah kmu bilang ini mirip bgt? YOU WILL REGRET THIS! I AM SURE! Bukan apa2 nih, komentar si Raw itu seolah2 mau bilang klo aku plagiat gtu, astaga, maap nih mas/mbak, ane tuh new di dunia per-Yaoi-an. Waktu era mama, ane masih normal alias nulis ff straight *jadi sekarang dah gak normal?*Ane dah bergelut di dunia tulis menulis sejak kecil, nulis fanfic udah sejak setahun yang lalu, apa petualangan (?) yang udah sepanjang ini masih kalian anggap mau mem-plagiat? Sorry mas/mbak, saya sibuk, gak sempet mau plagiat karya orang, saya masih punya otak untuk mikirin plotnya sendiri. Dan lagi, saya sama sekali gak pernah baca itu ff Dream Come True. Entah itu begimane wujudnya ane gak tau.

Ini tentang beberapa reader yg buat sebel juga. Kalian ngapain sih baca ff ini klo di kotak review kalian Cuma mau mengumbar se-innocent apa diri kalian. Adalah yang katanya ncnya mau di-skip, 'wah ini rate m ya? Aku masih belum berani bacanya, tapi gapapa ncnya bisa aku skip' , nak, adek2 semuanya, ini ff rate M! Klo masih innocent plis pergi, masih ada rate yg lain, ada T n K. Kalian bisa pilih salah satu. Ff ini bukan sekedar ff rate M yang mengandung unsur NC, ff ini adalah ff rate M bertema DEWASA! So, bagi dedek2 yg masih ingusan, baca yg lain aja key? Aku gak mau bca kalimat 'aku masih innocent' di kotak review, soalnya aku gak mau bertanggung jawab merusak ke-innocent-an kalian. Entah kenapa, klo aku bca review dari reader yg mengaku masih innocent bla bla bla, aku jadi merasa bersalah + males lanjut.

Di chapter ini ada adegan NC, plis, bagi yg gak suka segera OUT. Ff ini Cuma buat yg suka aja. Sudah jelas kan sayangku semuanya? Klo masih ada yg kurang jelas, atau ada yang kurang berkenan bilang aja, okey?

**Strange Fantasy**

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Baekhyun terus terhentak-hentak saat Chanyeol makin cepat mencium prostat Baekhyun dengan bibir penisnya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah berbanjir peluh, tangan kanannya meremas pantat Chanyeol, tangan kirinya melingkupi surai kecokelatan Chanyeol, kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol—dengan jari kaki menggulung, kepalanya mendongak, dan bibirnya terbuka, menyuarakan erangan-erangan yang membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat mempertemukan penis besarnya pada prostat Baekhyun.

"Arrrggghhh… Chanyeol….ahhh…Channnhhh…ahhh…" Chanyeol mempercepat tumbukannya hingga membuat Baekhyun semakin terdesak ke dinding dan tangannya makin kuat meremas pantat Chanyeol—dimana hal itu berefek pada sodokan Chanyeol yang makin menggila.

Sementara Baekhyun sibuk mengerang, mendesah, dan melenguh, Chanyeol sendiri menyibukkan dirinya dengan menjilati tanda kemerahan di dada Baekhyun hasil karyanya tadi. Baekhyun ingin menggeliat—apalagi tangan Chanyeol sekarang mengurut penisnya—tapi tidak bisa karena tubuhnya yang sekarang berwarna itu terhimpit di antara dinding dan tubuh Chanyeol.

"AKHHH BAEK!" Chanyeol merintih kuat saat Baekhyun yang tak tahan dengan gelombang orgasmenya menggigit kuat leher Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar-benar sudah lemas selepas orgasme, tapi Chanyeol malah mempercepat gerakannya. Baekhyun beralih memeluk Chanyeol, kepalanya disandarkan di pundak namja itu, dan ia benar-benar pasrah menikmati tempo permainan Chanyeol yang makin tak kenal ampun. Sudah berkali-kali Baekhyun mengetatkan otot holenya dan menjepit penis Chanyeol sekuat yang ia mampu, tapi intensitas kecepatannya tak juga berkurang dan yang lebih parahnya, ia tak juga klimaks.

"Shitttt! Kau sengaja menjepit penisku hah?!" Chanyeol menampar pipi pantat Baekhyun sedangkan namja mungil yang sudah kehabisan energi itu hanya melenguh antara nikmat dan sedikit perih.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun berjalan dan mengehempaskannya tepat di atas kasur. Penisnya kembali memasuki hole Baekhyun dan mencari prostatnya untuk diajak bercumbu. Baekhyun kembali disibukkan dengan acara mendesahnya dan Chanyeol—tentu saja—terus menumbuki satu titik di dalam hole Baekhyun. "Kenapa…kauhhh tidak bisaa memuaskan penis ini? padahalhhhh holemu…argghh..sangathh sempitthh." Chanyeol mengerang di antara kalimatnya karena Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mengetatkan holenya.

"Oh shit…arrrggghh….Baek..ARRRRGRGGGGHHHHHH…" kepala Chanyeol mendongak hingga urat-urat di lehernya terlihat jelas saat spermanya menyemprot di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menengok ke area selangkangannya.

Oh shit, dia terangsang hanya karena memikirkan kembali mimpi basahnya tadi malam. Baekhyun memandang setiap sudut perpustakaan, oke hanya ada dia dan penjaga perpustakaan yang terlihat terkantuk-kantuk di mejanya.

Tanpa diperintahnya, tangan kirinya bergerak mengelus tonjolan di antara kakinya itu, merasakan sudah seberapa menegangnya sang penis di dalam sangkarnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, buku tentang reproduksi pria yang tadinya ia baca sekarang terabaikan. Baekhyun menurunkan zipper celana seragamnya dan segera melepaskan benda kesayangannya yang sekarang berwarna kemerahan dengan sedikit cairan di ujungnya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah lalu memandang sekali lagi keadaan perpustakaan untuk memastikan apakah ia akan aman untuk mengejar orgasmenya di tempat itu. Ia memandang lagi ke bawah, kali ini tangannya mengurut penisnya yang panjang—namun tak sepanjang milik Chanyeol—sedangkan bibir bawahnya sendiri digigit kuat untuk meredam desahan aneh yang mendesak ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

Pikirannya terpusat pada Chanyeol. Ia membayangkan bahwa tangan namja itulah yang sekarang sedang bergerak naik turun di penisnya. Tangan kanan sibuk, tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk menge-lap keringat yang mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Sshhh…" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih kuat saat satu desisan lolos dari bibirnya. Ia merutuk pelan tapi tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya di bawah sana.

Hampir saja orgasmenya datang, namun ia harus digagalkan dengan datangnya tiga makhluk tak diundang, Kai, Kyungsoo, dan…astaga….

CHANYEOL!

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun memasukkan penisnya ke tempat semula dan mengancing celananya dan berpura-pura sibuk, padahal orgasmenya yang tertunda barusan membuat alat vitalnya itu terasa sangat sakit.

"Hei Baek, kau sedang apa?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, membaca buku."

Baekhyun tak menatap mereka bertiga melainkan berpura-pura fokus pada jejeran hangul di buku yang ia pegang.

"Kenapa kau berkeringat begitu? Ruangan ini ber-AC kan?" Kai memandang ke atas, mencari keberadaan AC yang ia maksud.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, malah mencengkram kuat bukunya. Ia hanya berdehem lalu berpura-pura membalik halaman bukunya.

"Baek, ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, lebih baik tinggalkan dulu buku itu dan kita pulang sekarang juga." Kali ini Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menatapnya sebentar, sementara kepalanya mulai memutar otak, bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat pulang melewati ketiga orang ini tanpa mereka melihat tonjolan di antara kakinya.

"Baiklah, Kai, kau dan Chanyeol pulanglah lebih dulu, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak apa kan?"

Kai memberengut, "Ya, ya, ya. Aku tau kalian ini semacam ibu-ibu yang saling menggossip satu sama lain. Oke, kami pergi, kami akan menunggu kalian di luar." Kai menarik Chanyeol keluar dari perpustakaan dan Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu perpustakaan. "Tadi, aku hampir orgasme, kalau saja kalian tidak datang."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo membesar. "MWO? Jangan bilang…kau…"

"Ya, ya, aku onani di sini, puas?"

"Astaga Baek!" Kyungsoo menganga tak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin…"

"Hentikan sikap dramatismu bodoh. Sekarang kau cukup tunggu aku mengempeskan tonjolan ini baru kita pulang."

"Perlu aku bantu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku punya tangan sendiri."

"Oh baiklah, selesaikan urusanmu, aku akan berkeliling perpustakaan."

Tanpa ragu Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan penisnya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi. Orgasmenya yang sudah dekat semakin memudahkan Baekhyun. Ia mengocoknya cepat dan terus menggigit bibir bawahnya sekeras mungkin.

"Astaga Baek, aku muak melihat buku-buku itu." Perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti begitu melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kemerahan. Ia menyeringai. "Mari kita buat ini mejadi lebih cepat." Kyungsoo memutar kursi Baekhyun menghadapnya lalu ia sendiri berlutut di lantai hingga kepalanya sejajar dengan selangkangan Baekhyun. Saat ia menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari batang penisnya, ia mendongak, menyeringai—lagi—pada wajah Baekhyun yang menatapnya heran. "M-Mau apa kau?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, melainkan segera memasukkan penis Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun tersentak dan hampir terpekik merasakan betapa hangat mulut Kyungsoo yang membalut penisnya. Dengan lihai, Kyungsoo mnjilati setiap inchi penis Baekhyun dan menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun, sesekali menghisapnya kuat.

Ini adalah yang pertama bagi Baekhyun dimana seseorang memberinya oral sex, maka tak dapat dipungkiri Baekhyun klimaks dengan hebatnya. Ia hampir mengerang, tapi semua itu ia tahan dengan satu-satunya cara yaitu mengigit bibir bawahnya—yang mungkin akan berdarah sebentar lagi.

Kyungsoo melepas kulumannya lalu menepuk penis lemas Baekhyun sambil terkikik, "Lumayan!" katanya enteng sementara Baekhyun mengeluarkan death glarenya.

"Lumayan apa maksudmu eoh? Dasar mesum!" Baekhyun memperbaiki lagi celananya lalu bangkit berdiri.

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Lebih mesum siapa? Aku atau seseorang yang ber-onani di perpustakaan?"

Baekhyun memberi death glarenya lagi dan Kyungsoo—lagi-lagi—hanya tertawa. Ia merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar perpustakaan. "Untung Kim seonsaengnim tidak memergokimu melakukan hal tak senonoh di wilayah kekuasaannya." Bisik Kyungsoo saat mereka melewati pria tua yang sedang duduk memejamkan mata di meja penjaga perpustakaan.

.

.

.

.

"Hai!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alis pada senyum Chanyeol yang kelewat lebar. Ehm, maksudnya bukan karena senyum Chanyeol ia mengerutkan alis, melainkan karena Chanyeol duduk di bangkunya. Pandangannya berpindah ke belakang, menyaksikan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lebar dengan tampang tak bersalah sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kami bertukar tempat duduk." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari BabyKyung, mian."

"Kau mau sebangku denganku kan?"

Mendadak persendian Baekhyun melemas total. Ia akan sebangku dengan Chanyeol? Oh tidak, Baekhyun tidak ingin ia menambah jadwal onaninya semakin intens per minggu. Ia tidak mau berakhir dengan ereksi di tengah berlangsungnya pelajaran, ia tidak mau berakhir dengan memohon pada Chanyeol agar bercinta dengannya.

Seseorang tolong selamatkan Baekhyun!

TBC

Oke, aku sadar ini pendek. Ini untuk percobaan aja kok sebenernya hihihi… apa masih mirip sama ff yg kalian maksud? Klo masih, omaygat gak tau lagi deh, mending aku delete aja kali ya ini ff. ingat ya, yang uda baca sampe sini berarti bukan dedek-dedek lagi, jadi udah tau dong ya mau review begimana, hihihi…

**Well, big thanks to :**

**Indah, clownynewby, asdindas,**

**Park Bee, IchaByun, Guest, Jessica807, ChanLoveBaek, **

**EXOolfeu, Amortentia Chan, nicha or icha, Guest (2), SHY Fukuru, Ichihara0629,**

**Fdz1492, twinkle5stars, aiiu d'freaky, Ayyes, Kim Eun Seob,**

**siscaMinstalove, samkou, Yeolsi, 0227 Thia Melinda, andini taoris, **

**ayulovetyas11, 7D, Shinelightseeker, arinacassiopeia,**

**baeckum, Lian Park, Guest (3), CussonsBaekby, Tsuki Janko,**

**sweetyYeollie, Jung Eunhee, rachel suliss, **

**Guest (4), Raw, defa, MsKim, ggmini, Rie Nagisha**

Ditunggu reviewnya chingudeul sekalian^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Strange Fantasy

Author : BaekYeoleuuu

Casts :

Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chan Yeol

And others.

Genre : Romance, Humor, aneh, gaje, dsb.

Rate : M (diragukan)

Length : Chapter

A/N : Soal review, aku akan balas besok, langsung ke akun kalian masing2… Buat chingudeul yg belum punya akun, mianhae, aku sedikit sibuk, jadi klo aku sempetin bales review kalian, ntar chapter ini gak jadi, hehe… Mianhae.. tapi next chap akan dibalas, klo gak ada halangan.

**Strange Fantasy**

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di bangkunya dengan memikirkan berbagai hal, seperti gaya-gaya bercinta terbaru yang kira-kira sangat nikmat bila dipraktekkannya bersama Chanyeol bahkan cara menggoda Chanyeol agar mau bercinta dengannya.

Baekhyun mulai berpikir akan memakai rok sepangkal paha dan kemeja transparan dengan tiga kancing teratas terbuka. Tapi, hei! Dia ini laki-laki, mana mungkin dia memakai rok, yang benar saja! Kalau Chanyeol tergoda dengan dia yang memakai rok, itu bisa saja menunjukkan bahwa Chanyeol tertarik pada perempuan, dimana hal itu sangat tidak boleh karena Baekhyun adalah laki-laki, dan Chanyeol-nya—sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi miliknya?—hanya boleh tertarik pada satu laki-laki di dunia ini yaitu, Baekhyun seorang.

Baekhyun kembali memikirkan hal lain yaitu dirinya yang hanya memakai handuk dari pinggang ke lutut dengan rambut basah dan tubuh dipenuhi bulir-bulir air.

Ow ow ow..

Sexy sekali.

Ya, Chanyeol-nya harus terangsang dengan hal seperti itu, bukan pada hal-hal seperti rok, dada besar, atau hal-hal lain yang dimiliki wanita tapi tak dimiliki pria.

Oke, doakan saja Chanyeolnya itu seorang gay. Kalau ternyata dia straight, matilah Baekhyun! Mungkin kalau itu kenyataan, Baekhyun akan segera mengganti jenis kelaminnya, memotong sang penis kebanggaan dan menggantinya dengan sebuah lubang yang dimiliki perempuan, menumbuhkan payudaranya menjadi sebesar mungkin, menghilangkan jakunnya—kalau dia benar-benar punya jakun—serta tak lupa mengganti namanya.

Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan!

Kau tidak perlu operasi kelamin bodoh! Kalau memang dia straight, kau cukup mengubahnya menjadi gay dengan caramu.

Oh ya! Baekhyun tersenyum mengerikan—untung saja semua orang sedang fokus pada rumus-rumus fisika di depan kelas—lalu melirik seorang namja yang terus dipikirkannya tepat di sebelahnya sedang memperhatikan bagaimana Kim seonsaengnim menjelaskan penyelesaian soal—yang entah apa maksud dan tujuan soal itu dibuat tidak diketahui Baekhyun sama sekali.

Ya, sama sekali.

Siapa yang peduli dengan jejeran angka yang sering sekali sampai minus itu sementara kalau ia sudah dewasa nanti Baekhyun hanya akan menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Apa dalam penciptaan lagu diperlukan rumus untuk mencari kelajuan rata-rata? Kalau jawabannya 'ya', maka lebih baik Baekhyun mengurungkan cita-citanya saja menjadi penyanyi terkenal dan beralih cita-cita menjadi pelayan kafe. Pelayan kafe tidak berhubungan dengan fisika kan?

Hei, tadi Baekhyun sangat fokus dengan pikiran mesumnya, dan kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang pembahasan beralih ke fisika?

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu melirik lagi ke samping—asal kalian tau, sekarang hal yang paling sering Baekhyun lakukan adalah melirik ke samping.

"Baik, sekarang kalian boleh mencatat intisari dari apa yang baru saja kujelaskan tadi. Nanti aku akan membuat soal dan kalian semua harus bisa mengerjakannya. Jadi, jika ada yang belum kalian pahami, silakan tanya pada teman kalian. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mendapat nilai rendah pada pelajaran ini."

Baekhyun merutuk pilu. Kalau dulu, fisika bukanlah masalah besar untuk Baekhyun karena ada Kyungsoo yang dengan sukarela mengajarkan Baekhyun satu persatu—walau terkadang Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menahan amarahnya karena Baekhyun tak juga mengerti. Tapi sekarang? Astaga, Kyungsoo sedang sangat sibuk memukuli kepala Kai karena namjachingu terkasihnya itu tak juga mengerti kenapa 5 cm sama dengan 5 x 10-2m (Sepuluh pangkat min dua meter).

Baekhyun menggigiti bibir bawahnya—mengingatkan Baekhyun pada kegiatan onaninya kemarin—sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang terlihat serius mencatat sesuatu di bukunya. Bertanya atau tidak? Baekhyun bingung. Baekhyun bersumpah, walaupun ia amat sangat bodoh dalam fisika, nilainya tidak pernah berada di bawah delapan puluh—ya, sekali lagi, semua itu karena Kyungsoo yang begitu berjasa dalam dunia per-Fisika-annya.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak mengerti dengan pelajaran kali ini."

Bukannya melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berbicara padanya, Chanyeol malah menolehkan kepala ke bawah, dimana hal itu diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Dan seketika saat metanya menangkap apa yang dilihat Chanyeol, mata sipit Baekhyun membulat lalu ia segera menyingkirkan tangannya yang tanpa sadar ia taruh di atas paha Chanyeol.

"Mi…mian.." Baekhyun geram sekali dengan dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin tangannya bisa mendarat di sembarang tempat tanpa persetujuan dari otaknya?

Oh, amputasi saja tanganmu Baek!

"A..Aku kebiasaan menaruh tanganku di paha Kyungsoo, mian."

Bohong!

Sejak kapan Baekhyun mau menaruh tangannya di paha manusia mesum bin pervert seperti Kyungsoo? Bisa saja tangannya digeser ke tengah selangkangan Kyungsoo dan ia dipaksa memijat-mijat penis Kyungsoo dari luar sampai ia klimaks.

"Tidak apa."

Senyuman Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terpaksa menelan ludah kasar. Bahkan sekarang jantungnya serasa akan melompay keluar karena Chanyeol menggeser kursinya lebih dekat pada Baekhyun. "Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun meremas jemarinya menahan rasa menggelitik di bawah perut saat lengan Chanyeol bersinggungan dengan lengannya. Saat ia menoleh ke samping, ia langsung disuguhkan dengan pipi putih Chanyeol dan bibir sampingnya yang terlihat sangat menggoda dan tentunya sangat dekat.

Doakan saja agar Chanyeol tak menoleh ke samping bersamaan dengannya. Kalau tidak, mungkin Baekhyun akan mencium kasar bibirnya sekarang juga.

Oy, Byun Baekhyun! Memangnya kau berani melakukan itu? Bernafas saja tidak kau lakukan dengan benar dan sekarang kau berencana menciumnya? Ck, sudahlah. Lebih baik kau onani seumur hidupmu!

"I..Ini." Baekhyun menunjuk salah salah satu bagian buku Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mulai berbicara panjang lebar mengenai apa yang tidak dimengerti Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun dengan bodohnya membayangkan bagaimana jika jari-jari Chanyeol yang ia lihat sekarang masuk ke hole nya dan membuat gerakan keluar masuk menyentuh prostatnya.

Oh astaga, lebih baik angkat otakmu dari sana Baekhyun daripada kau memikirkan hal-hal tak bermoral seperti itu setiap saat.

"Kau mengerti Baekhyun?"

"O..Oh?"

Mampus kau Byun Baekhyun! Dia sudah selesai menjelaskan tapi kau malah asyik membayangkan jarinya keluar masuk holemu.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Aku tau kau tidak mendengarkan. Kenapa? Apa sebangku denganku seburuk itu? Aku sebenarnya agak heran dengan sikapmu sejak aku pindah. Apa aku punya kesalahan padamu? Sikapmu sangat aneh, kau menghindariku seperti ada sesuatu yang sangat salah padaku dan membuatmu tidak nyaman. Dan aku sangat penasaran, apa itu sebenarnya?"

Baekhyun gelagapan. Semua pemikiran mesum bin tak mendidik di kepalanya terbang dibawa angin. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dikatakan Baekhyun? "A..Aku tidak pernah menghindarimu."

Chanyeol terlihat sedikit cemberut. "Kau bohong. Aku tau sikapmu padaku dan sikapmu pada orang lain sangat berbeda. Aku tau pasti kau menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?"

"TIDAK!"

"Apanya yang tidak Tuan Byun?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa seonsaengnim."

Baekhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri saat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian di kelasnya. Ia menunduk kemudian berucap, "Maaf kalau sikapku membuatmu tidak nyaman, hanya saja ada sesuatu tentangku yang berhubungan denganmu tapi tidak boleh kau ketahui. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Ya, apa pun itu kuharap bukan sesuatu yang buruk."

"Oh tidak tidak. kau tenang saja. Aku bersumpah, ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk."

Ya, kalau melibatkan Chanyeol dalam mimpi basah dan onaninya bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa berteman kan?" Chanyeol menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

APA? HANYA TEMAN? SHIT! PAR CHANYEOL KUMOHON JADIKAN AKU PARTNER SEXMU! Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati. "A..Apa?"

"Berteman. Kalau kau memang tidak punya masalah tertentu denganku, kita bisa berteman kan?"

"Oh, y..ya." Baekhyun menjabat tangan besar Chanyeol dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana reaksi tubuh nistanya itu saat kulit tangannya menempel sempurna di kulit telapak tangan Chanyeol. Tentu saja adik kecil tak tau diri dengan bola kembarnya itu terusik dan bangun seketika.

Sekali lagi, doakan Chanyeol tidak melihat bagian tengah celananya yang menggembung.

Dan satu lagi, doakan pelajaran ini cepat selesai agar Baekhyun dapat bergegas ke toilet dan menyelesaikan masalah rutinnya dengan sang adik.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tertawa-tawa heboh sementara Baekhyun mencibir tak jelas di sampingnya. "Aku bersuumpah. Aku sama sekali tidak punya maksud untuk membuat kau ereksi di tengah jam pelajaran. Aku pindah ke belakang sebenarnya atas permintaan Kai dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat ingin mengetahui penyebab kau bersikap aneh padanya. Padahal dia tidak tau, dia sudah menjadi objek mimpi basah dan onani dari seorang namja fantastis, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mendengus lalu melempari danau yang terhampar di depannya dengan kerikil kecil yang ia pungut dari tanah. "Kyung, menurutmu dia itu straight atau gay?"

"Kenapa? Kau penasaran? Kenapa tidak menanyakan langsung padanya saja?"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Apa kau gila Do Kyungsoo?!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Kalau kau memang mau tau, coba saja goda dia. Kau akan tau setelah itu." Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang menyeringai mesum. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun mempertanyakan status Kyungsoo sebenarnya. Apa benar orang spesies mesum seperti ini berada di posisi bawah dalam melakukan hubungan sex? Kalau uke saja sudah begini, bagaimana dengan Kai yang seorang seme? Oh tidak, jangan bayangkan Byun Baekhyun!

Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Baekhyun. "Ayolah. Mau sampai kapan kau menahan hasratmu begini? Kan belum tentu juga Chanyeol menolakmu. Lagipulan, kau ini sangat manis dan menggoda Baekhyun, aku tidak yakin ada namja yang akan menolakmu."

"Masalahnya, aku bahkan tidak tau dia itu straight atau gay! Kalau dia ternyata straight dan mencemoohku bagaimana? Mau taruh dimana harga diriku?!"

"Memangnya orang yang beronani di perpustakaan masih punya harga diri?" Baekhyun memelototinya lalu Kyungsoo sendiri tertawa, "Baiklah, aku bercanda." Kyungsoo berdeham. "Kau belum mencoba Byun Baekhyun, mana mungkin kau tau!"

"Seandainya mau mencoba pun, aku tak yakin aku berani dan bisa melakukannya."

"Oh, masalah itu. Apa kau butuh bantuan? Aku dan Kai bisa memperagakannya di depanmu."

Baekhyun berjengit memikirkan betapa menjijikkannya jika dia menonton langsung kegiatan tak senonoh Kai dan Kyungsoo yang ia yakini tidak akan selesai dalam hitungan jam. "Kau ingin aku mati konyol menontoni penis Kai keluar masuk hole mu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa senang mendengar kata-kata yang begitu kotor keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. "Bukan itu Baek. Aku yakin kalau tentang itu kau sudah tau banyak. Maksudku, aku bisa memperagakan cara menggoda seorang seme di depanmu, agar kau bisa mempraktekkanya dengan Chanyeol."

"Tetap saja. Aku tidak mau. Aku masih waras Do Kyungsoo!"

"Orang waras tidak beronani di perpustakaan Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mencibir lagi karena Kyungsoo selalu membawa permasalahan 'onani di perpustakaan' di setiap pembicaraan mereka.

"Terserah kau saja. Minggir! Orang tidak waras ini mau ber-onani di tengah lapangan." Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo di pundaknya lalu beranjak dari duduk santainya. Sementara itu Kyungsoo tertawa heboh memikirkan bagaimana jika ucapan Baekhyun benar.

Ber-onani di tengah lapangan.

Oh, manis sekali!

Manis apanya? Itu memalukan!

Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri lalu kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Baekhyun. "Tenang saja, aku akan mengaturkan sesuatu yang hebat untukmu minggu depan. Bersiap-siaplah, karena kesempatan yang kuberikan bukanlah sembarang kesempatan." Kyungsoo menyeringai lalu menepuk punggung Baekhyun dan berlalu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Kesempatan apa lagi maksudnya? Kesempatan berada di bawah Chanyeol?

Huh, lupakan!

.

.

.

.

"Sunbae-nim…a..a…a..ku sudah lama me..meny..menyukai..mu." wajah gadis mungil di depan Chanyeol menunduk malu sementara Chanyeol sendiri hanya memandangnya heran.

"Terima kasih." Jawabnya. "Aku senang ada yang menyukaiku. Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu, maaf."

Wajah gadis mungil itu terangkat. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang sepertinya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Oh…benarkah? Ti..tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu…aku pergi dulu sunbaenim." Gadis itu membungkuk sedikit lalu berbalik pergi. Wajahnya ditundukkan dan jemarinya diremas kuat. Sungguh pengalaman yang memalukan.

Baekhyun terdiam memandangi Chanyeol yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya semula. Ya, anggap saja Baekhyun kurang ajar karena mendengarkan percakapan orang lain sembarangan. Tapi tentu ia sangat penasaran saat melihat Chanyeol-nya berbicara berduaan dengan seorang gadis.

Huh, dasar gadis tidak tau malu. Berani sekali dia mau merebut Chanyeol milik Baekhyun! Untung saja Chanyeol menolaknya.

"Hei, Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat namanya diteriakkan dengan tidak elitnya oleh Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang seperti hantu-hantu di film horor.

"Minggir Do Kyungsoo. Aku belum siap mendengar ocehanmu di pagi buta seperti ini."

"Hei hei hei. Jangan meledak seperti itu. Aku punya kabar baik." Mereka berdua saling berpandangan setelahnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku berhasil mengajak Chanyeol ke rumahmu hari minggu depan. Kau harus menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan baik, arasseo?"

"Kesempatan apa?"

"Kau masih mau pura-pura bodoh? Tentu saja kesempatan merasakan adik Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menaik turunkan alisnya.

"MWO? YA! Jangan membuat rencana yang aneh-aneh."

"Aku tidak mau dengar keluhanmu ByunBaek. Kau hanya perlu berlatih dan berusaha mendapatkan apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari Chanyeol. Ingat saja, waktumu hanya tinggal empat hari." Kyungsoo menyeringai lalu beralih memanggil Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan beberapa meter di depan mereka. "Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh lalu Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun untuk berlari bersamanya. Baekhyun terpaksa pasrah dan mengikuti begitu saja tujuan sesat Kyungsoo tunjukkan padanya.

"Soal ajakanku ke rumah Baekhyun itu, kau mau kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Bukannya aku sudah mengiyakan kemarin? Aku dan Baekhyun sudah berteman sekarang, tentu saja aku dengan senang hati mau berkunjung ke rumahnya."

"Ya, aku berharap kunjungan pertamamu menyenangkan." Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Chanyeol dimana hal itu membuat Baekhyun ingin mencongkel mata bulat Kyungsoo itu dari tempatnya.

Berani sekali dia!

Oh, berbicara tentang 'menyenangkan', sepertinya akan ada sejarah baru.

Ayo Byun Baek Hyun, buat kunjungan pertama Park Chan Yeol menjadi sangat menyenangkan dan tak terlupakan.

TBC

Huwaa…. Update… yasudah, ini dah tengah malem, males nge-bacot #plak Thanks to nya aja ya.

BIG THANKS TO :

**nicha, deerluhan77, CussonsBaekby, **

**TENALPOXE, sunlightseeker, Novey, indah, kyungsoojjang,**

**Fdz1492, HWZY, pintukamarchanbaek, minmi, ssjllf, **

**alfin10, sidegirl, chanbaekxoxo, Amortentia Chan, 0227 Thia Melinda,**

**EXOolfeu, Azure'czar, opikyung0113, Park Bee, Jessikwang, clownynewbie, Tsuki Janko,**

**Anonimous, Jung Eunhee, Kim Kumiko, Kusanagi Hikari,**

**Keybin, aiiu d'freaky, Lian Park, Yeyen88, Yurako Koizumi, ChanLoveBaek,**

**rachelsuliss, blackzpearl, PandaCherry, mumu, YeWon 3407, **

**Majey Jannah 97, eyelinerbyunbaekhyun, ssnowish, keripik, Nami Huang,**

**baekchanie, Park Soohee, Byun Jinhyun, pandarkn, **

**sweetyYeollie (klo masih mau pertanyaannya dijawab, kirim aja email ke ****baconyeojachingu .id**** :) )**

**Guest, lily, depdep, sunachann, dhilaaa, andini taoris,**

**baekbek, I was a Dreamer, Byun Soo Ra, hunhanisme, RirinSekarini, Guest (2), deerlohan,**

**Unnamed EXOstand, ia, eggxbacon, ki23, Nuraya sarang, minprayudi (cowok kah ini 0_0),**

**rahmayanimarza, huncum, Guest (3), kwondami, **

**chanz, baekxixixi, guiltiedevil.**

Ditunggu reviewnya ya^^


End file.
